The Alternate 4th Doctor: Series 1 Part 2
by BadgerLeopard
Summary: The Doctor and Ellie are enjoying their travels, but when a catastrophic incident draws them to 1997, things may soon change forever... Stories include: Escape the Inferno, Fallen Star and The Lost Universe!
1. Episode 5 - Escape the Inferno

**Escape the Inferno**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor and Ellie Finch**

_SS Warmaker, sometime during the future..._

Senior Admiral Jellus watched from the control room window as thousands of Earth Alliance ships burnt before him. Dozens of drones were destroying the ships in front of him and he couldn't do anything to help. The only thing he could do was hope that the Warmaker wasn't found and destroyed.  
"Sir, shall we set course for Drovidia?" asked one of his officers, a small young man called Yulenska, "We are at risk of being found if we just stay here."  
"Do that. Maximum speed. We need to retreat to Drovidia and find some discrete way of getting back to Earth."  
Yulenska went off and yelled down a corridor, "Maximum speed! To Drovidia!"  
The Warmaker shot off, drawing drones towards it as the ship fled to Drovidia, a small planet in the Krovulus system. Nobody on Drovidia was expecting a ship to arrive. Nor were they expecting a shed-load of drones to follow it.

On Drovidia, in Habitation Dome 5, a tall blue police box materialised outside the post office and a young blond woman poked her head out.  
"So this is Drovidia." Ellie remarked, stepping out of the TARDIS and looking around, "Just like London but in a dome."  
"This is designed to look exactly like London," the Doctor said, following her out of the time machine and shutting the door behind him, "so much so that it's been  
nicknamed 'New London'."  
"If this is _supposed _to look like London and if London is already on Earth, then why are we even here?"  
"Because I detected a distress signal coming from a ship that crash-landed in this very city. I think the ship is this way."  
He started to walk off in the direction of a large circular building with an open roof, unaware that a recon drone was watching them from the roof of the dome.

In the spaceport, Hal Jovka watched as one of the crew from the Warmaker emerged from the Warmaker and looked around cautiously, before strolling towards the exit of the spaceport.  
"What do you think, Marco?" he asked his droid assistant, M4rco, who he called 'Marco', "He looks a bit dodgy to me."  
"I believe, sir, that he is a refugee from the Nervuso War." M4rco replied.

The Doctor and Ellie had found the refugee and were interrogating the refugee over a cup of Drovidian coffee.  
"So who are you?" the Doctor asked him, "Because I thought that you lot would be staying by your ship."  
"My name is Tydro Voss and I need your help." Tydro replied, "There is a war coming to this planet and we need to get everyone off this world before the Jiluthki drones attack."  
"Jiluthki drones?" Ellie asked the Doctor, not having heard that name before.  
"They're drones from the planet Jiluthkia which fought a space war that was very deadly. If the Jiluthki drones are here, then everyone is going to die unless we get people off this planet." the Doctor explained, standing up and adding, "Ellie, Tydro, get to the spaceport and tell everyone about the Jiluthki drones. Make sure that they get onboard those ships and get away."  
"What will you do?" Ellie wondered, getting up to leave.  
"See if Tydro's right."

Hal and M4rco were walking towards Goozo's Bar when Ellie and Tydro were leaving.  
"You two, get to the spaceport." Ellie ordered, blocking their way to the bar, "There's going to be an attack soon."  
"I ain't doing that missy, because I came here for an important sale. My client is inside and I have a cargo to sell to him." Hal replied, barging past her and entering the bar.  
And then, two Jiluthi drones dropped down from a hole in the dome and raised their gun arms to fire a beam of red light at the bar, making it explode. Ellie, Tydro and M4rco sprinted towards the spaceport, accompanied by other fleeing citizens.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was inside the TARDIS, scanning the dome to check if any Jiluthi drones were present on the dome. Unfortunately there were.  
But things soon got a lot worse: the doors slammed shut and the TARDIS began to dematerialise by itself. He wondered why this was happening and then he realised that he had accidentally left the Hostile Action Displacement System on by mistake.  
"No, no, no!" he yelled at his ship, frantically trying to re-materialise on Drovidia.

Ellie and Tydro had managed to get everyone onto a ship and were waiting for the Doctor to return, however he never came to them.  
"Oi, you two! Get onboard!" yelled Jellus, who was stood on the ramp leading into the Warmaker. Ellie took one last look at Drovidia and ran onto the Warmaker, accompanied by Tydro, and then the Warmaker left, rushing into space.

The Warmaker managed to get into space only a few seconds before Drovidia exploded, burning waves of energy rippling out and narrowly missing the Warmaker.  
"Please survive, Doctor." Ellie quietly repeated to herself for a few seconds, just before she heard a familiar noise: the TARDIS materialised onboard the Warmaker and the Doctor stepped out with a smile.  
"Sorry about that, Ellie. I had a couple of mis-steps on the way here but I made it eventually." the Doctor explained to her. She then rushed inside the TARDIS, shortly before he entered the TARDIS and the TARDIS dematerialised, taking the two travellers to their next destination.

**THE END**


	2. Episode 6 - Fallen Star

**Fallen Star**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor and Ellie Finch**

_France, 1916._

Private Arnold Watson watched over No Man's Land, fear pumping in his heart. He held his rifle in his hand and his fingers were afraid to grip it. He never knew when he was going to have to go over the top and to certain doom.  
It was time. He had to go.

He leapt over the top of the trench and carefully advanced forwards, moving his rifle across the battlefield. Fear was pushing him forwards and the sight of his former friends scattered across the ruined floor was making him feel afraid.  
The fog then cut him off and that was when he saw it: a large metal capsule had landed on the battlefield and a small hatch had opened, revealing what was inside.  
"There's something here." Arnold whispered to Private James Tybern, who was stood nearby.  
"What's inside that thing?" James whispered back, as a large green alien starfish with an eye at its centre crawled out of the pod and attached itself to a dead body on the ground below. James and Arnold edged back from the starfish creature slowly. Two tentacles then extended from the starfish and attached themselves to the two soldiers, turning them into green-skinned, bald, faceless humanoids with an eye on their stomachs.  
The two chromazoid zombies then walked off, towards the nearby trench.

In the trench nearby, the TARDIS had materialised and the Doctor and Ellie were wondering around, trying to avoid the mice.  
"So people actually lived in these things?" Ellie asked, stunned by how revolting the entire place was.  
"In this universe, yes. In my universe, the Daleks ruled over the Earth during this time in Earth's history, so World War One and World War Two never happened. Neither did Agatha Christie novels, Muffin the Mule, Cadburys and, something that I'm very annoyed about, even the chocolate orange never existed." the Doctor explained, adding, "I _adore _a chocolate orange."  
"I never knew that."

They came to a bend in the trench and walked round, only to find that a wall of soldiers, rifles aimed at the Doctor and Ellie, were blocking their path. The two travellers tried to turn around, to find that another wall had also formed, blocking their way back to the TARDIS.  
"How did you get into the trench?" came the worn out voice of a nearby Colonel, "You're not German spies, are you?"  
The Colonel emerged from a shelter nearby, aiming his pistol at the Doctor's chest, and with a stern look on his face.  
"I can tell you now that we're not German spies - we're English, plain and simple. Aren't we, Ellie?" the Doctor replied, with a charming voice that he used to stop people pointing a gun at him.  
"We are. One hundred percent English and nothing more." Ellie added, also using the voice she used to stop people pointing guns at her.  
"Men, at ease." the Colonel commanded, satisfied at who the Doctor and Ellie were, "You two, with me."  
The Colonel then re-entered his shelter and the Doctor and Ellie followed him in, unaware of the chromazoid zombies that were only a few metres away.

Inside his hut, the Colonel sat at his desk and the Doctor and Ellie sat opposite him, wondering what he was about to say.  
"May I ask for your names?" the Colonel enquired.  
"I'm the Doctor and this is Ellie." the Doctor replied, "And we're very grateful for you not shooting us. I'm just showing Ellie a bit of her home planet's past and this is also an education for me as well. I've heard of the Great War but never actually got to see it first hand."  
"Do you always talk like this, Doctor?"  
"It's a tendency of his." Ellie explained, "I only found out that he likes chocolate oranges a few moments ago."  
"What are chocolate oranges?"  
"Something from a novel." the Doctor hastily said, "What exactly do you want to talk to us about?"  
"I wish to refer to you about our advance across the Somme in three days time," the Colonel explained, "as I do not wish any of the opposition to hear this, because if they do, then we will be slaughtered."  
Suddenly, a soldier burst into the room, rifle in hand.  
"Sir, something's out there! There are monsters out there sir! Green monsters!" he cried, before collapsing to the floor.  
The Doctor and Ellie rushed outside, closely followed by the Colonel.

They could just see that two chromazoid zombies were about two metres away from the top of the trench: the eye within the centre of the zombies' stomachs was moving around madly, looking around its host's new surroundings.  
"Men, fire!" the Colonel yelled, and a barrage of bullets peppered the skin of the zombie. But, instead of blood coming out, the bullets were simply absorbed into the zombies' skin.  
"Chromazoids!" the Doctor exclaimed in shock, before turning to the Colonel and saying, "Colonel, bullets don't work on chromazoid zombies. Anything that has energy will simply act as food to it."  
The Colonel took one look at the Doctor and looked straight into the stranger's eyes: he could see years of experience with matters of this nature had worn the Doctor out. If the Doctor knew what he was doing, then the Colonel knew what he should do next.  
"Retreat!" the Colonel yelled, running back into the shelter and grabbing valuables.

The Doctor and Ellie, meanwhile, were discussing how to destroy the chromazoid zombies and, more importantly, the chromazoid itself, which was probably reproducing like mad because of all of the energy within a battlefield.  
"Should we get everyone in the TARDIS and blow up this trench?" Ellie suggested, backing away from the trench wall.  
"That's the best idea we have." the Doctor replied, rushing back to the TARDIS whilst Ellie went into the Colonel's office.

On his way to the TARDIS, the Doctor noticed something oddly bizarre: a police car had materialised within the trench, blocking his path. A familiar face stepped out of the police car though: it was DCI Allison Reynolds, with her short black hair and familiar white shirt and black tie.  
"Doctor!" Allison cried with joy, as the car dematerialised, "Am I glad to see you!"  
"Allison, what the hell are you doing in 1916?" the Doctor wondered.  
"I was using the car to catch a criminal but when I passed the Tower of London, the car suddenly appeared here."  
"It seems that the time travel feature must have suddenly activated." he muttered to himself, before telling her, "Doesn't matter. Ellie's in the trench with the Colonel. Help her to get everyone onboard the TARDIS."  
He then ran off, leaving her to venture into the trench.

Ten minutes later, the Doctor, Ellie, the Colonel, Allison and all of the remaining soldiers were standing outside the TARDIS. The activation device, which had been sourced from the TARDIS, was in the Doctor's hands and the bomb was set for a one minute countdown.  
The Doctor pressed the button and everyone immediately entered the TARDIS. The Doctor shut the doors and rushed over to the console, making sure that the TARDIS entered the Time Vortex before the explosion happened.

The Doctor decided to drop all the soldiers off in Woking, as he felt that it was quiet and safe, which was what the soldiers needed after the scares that they had experienced.  
All of the soldiers left, but the Colonel stayed back for one particular reason.  
"Doctor, thank you. For saving my men's lives." he said, saluting the Doctor.  
"Don't salute. I'm not a soldier. There's one thing you can do though: tell me your name." the Doctor replied, working at the console.  
"Colonel Henry Benton. I hope you'll remember it."  
"I will. I promise."  
Colonel Benton then left, making the Doctor's attention fall towards getting Allison back home.  
"So, London 2020 then?" the Doctor asked Allison and Ellie, who nodded.  
The TARDIS then vanished, whooshing towards 2020.

**THE END**


	3. Episode 7 - The Lost Universe (Part 1)

**The Lost Universe - Part One**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor, Ellie Finch and DCI Allison Reynolds**

_Earth, 2020._

The TARDIS materialised outside Coal Hill School at night, when nobody was lurking about. A sky as black as the bins nearby was above them and there was an eerie silence all around them.  
"Something's wrong." the Doctor said, opening the door and looking around, "History's slowly changing and I can't get to the main point when the timelines were altered."  
"Why can't you get to the main point? Can't you just land us earlier back and we wait it out?" Allison wondered, standing just behind Ellie, who was standing a little bit behind the Doctor.  
"Because we're now stuck within a future that no longer exists. We're cut off from the prime timeline. The _new _prime timeline."  
The Doctor headed back inside, closing the door, and examined the readings on the console. As far as he could tell, the TARDIS had just slipped into a future that no longer existed and so they couldn't get back to the main anomaly, as something was shielding it. And he knew that only dimensional catastrophes could cause those sorts of blockages.  
And he knew that there would only be one cause of that dimensional incident.  
That was why he was so afraid.

Suddenly, a red light began to flash wildly on the console and the Doctor's expression of fear became even more obvious.  
"Doctor, what's wrong? Why's that red light flashing?" Ellie wondered.  
"That red light's primary function is to detect objects from my home universe. So if that's flashing wildly, then my version of history has invaded your version of history." he replied, in a very convoluted way.  
"What does that mean though?"  
"It means that my universe is crashing into yours and there's nothing that I can do to stop it."

_Earth, 1997. The prime timeline._

Colonel Victor Kraan watched, as dozens of Daleks flew out of the massive portal that had suddenly appeared in the sky. He had seen Daleks before of course, during his time with UNIT, but he had never seen anything like this before in his life.  
"Sir, what do we do?!" yelled one of the privates from the UNIT truck he had parked nearby.  
"Go back to the Tower. Inform the Brigadier - the Blue Box Initiative needs to be put in place!"

Victor returned to the Tower half an hour later and found Brigadier Jason Dawkins expecting him, with an expression of grave seriousness on his worn out face.  
"Sir, you've seen what's outside?" Victor asked the Brigadier.  
"Yes, Victor, I have. The Blue Box Initiative needs to be put in place. And you know what that means?"  
"Yes sir. I do."

_Earth, 2020._

The Doctor was sat in a leather armchair that was in a corner of the TARDIS console room, gazing at a photograph taken of him, in his third body, with the Ellie from his universe. He still felt, inside, that the Ellie who travelled with him now was some sort of imposter and not _his _Ellie. And then he remembered Susan. And Rena. So much innocent blood spilled because he pushed people to close to the fire.  
The phone rang. The Doctor looked up and saw Ellie and Allison looking bizarrely at it. He picked up the phone and held it close to his ear.  
"Who is this? ... UNIT? Never heard of them. But I am the Doctor though. ... I'm from another universe. It's complicated but I think that the universe falling through that portal in the sky is mine. ... Yes I did say 'universe'. Could you tell me what's coming out of the portal?" he said, before hearing what was coming through, slamming the phone back into the receiver and adjusting the controls on the console. The TARDIS then dematerialised and the Doctor looked at his two friends, fear in his eyes.  
He grabbed their hands and smiled at them bravely, with a tear dribbling down his cheek.

_Earth, 1997._

The TARDIS arrived in UNIT HQ and the Doctor, Ellie and Allison emerged from it, to the amazement of the Brigadier and Victor.  
"Hi, are we needed?" the Doctor wondered, "I'm the Doctor, the blonde woman over there is Ellie and the other woman is Allison."  
"Yes, Doctor. You are. If I may show you to what we're dealing with." the Brigadier replied, leading the Doctor and his friends away.

Outside, the Doctor, Ellie and Allison watched with horror, as waves of Daleks descended upon London, exterminating innocent civilians and destroying buildings. The horrifying creatures in gold casings originated from a large gateway above London, leading into the vast depths of space.  
"Ellie, Allison, stay here. Protect people from the Daleks." the Doctor ordered, running back to his TARDIS.  
"Someone needs to look after him." Ellie said to the Brigadier and Allison, who nodded, and then she ran after him, just making it into the TARDIS before he closed the doors.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor carefully piloted the TARDIS into the portal and into his universe, ignoring the fact that Ellie had stowed away onto his TARDIS. He would address that issue later. For now, he was focused on finding out why a portal into his new home universe had opened.  
"Doctor, listen to me," Ellie pleaded, "don't be angry with me but I know how reckless you can be when you're on your own. You need people to keep you in line and stop you from being stupid."  
"You're right, Ellie."  
"What do you mean, 'you're right'?" Ellie asked, wondering why the Doctor had suddenly decided to say that to her.  
"Oh, nothing. Just a voice from the past."

The TARDIS eventually materialised on a large metal spacestation that was orbiting the portal and the Doctor stepped out first, noticing a familiar figure stood opposite him: it was Co-Ordinator Treepa, a Time Lord from _his _Gallifrey. Which was an anomaly.  
"Doctor, good to see you've returned at last." Treepa said, before noticing Ellie and adding, "And hello to you too, human."  
"Ellie is not involved in this." the Doctor firmly responded, "How did you survive? I watched you burn as my TARDIS drifted away from Gallifrey. I saw you die. I was sure of it."  
"The Master travelled back and warned us of the iminent destruction of Gallifrey, so we decided to set up colonies on various other worlds. But, when your recklessness generated a Cyberman invasion, we had to evacuate. That was when the door into your universe opened."  
"And let me guess, you decided to try and conquer this new reality? The Time Lord Empire, at its most powerful and deadly?" Ellie yelled, "You might as well have let the Daleks take you!"  
The Doctor looked at Ellie in a way he had never looked at her before: it was as if he had finally accepted her as a person. As _his _Ellie. Mainly because that was what _his _Ellie would have said.  
"Listen, Treepa, I will stop you. I will make you burn. Whatever it takes." the Doctor insisted, walking back to the TARDIS with Ellie. They entered the blue box and it dematerialised shortly after they had entered it, but Treepa had one more trick up her sleeve: she pulled out a small grey canister and threw it at the TARDIS.  
The time bomb was activated.

As the TARDIS made its way back to the prime version of London, the bomb slowly counted down.  
Twenty...  
Nineteen...  
Eighteen...

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had now realised that Treepa had attached a time bomb to the outside of his ship and so, leaving Ellie at the controls, he opened the door and found the bomb. It was stuck to the "P" of 'open' and it was relatively easy to remove.  
The only problem was that he only had ten seconds to dispose of it.  
He glanced at his ship, knowing what he had to do.  
"Get out!" he yelled at Ellie, hurling the time bomb at the control console as she ran over to him. They looked at one another and dived out of the TARDIS. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the door snapped shut.  
They then were left plummeting to the ground below, as the TARDIS exploded into a ball of orange flame, with the screams of the sentient part of the time ship ringing in their ears.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Episode 8 - The Lost Universe (Part 2)

**The Lost Universe - Part Two**

**Featuring the Alternate 4th Doctor, Ellie Finch and DCI Allison Reynolds**

_Earth, 1997._

DCI Allison Reynolds was completely out of her depth in this sort of situation. She had been asked, by an impossible renegade Time Lord called the Doctor, to defend London from a race of psychopathic mutant squids that originated from another dimension. On most days she solved murder mysteries.  
"Help! Help me somebody!" came the cries of a young mother who had lost her child amongst the ruins.  
"Can anybody hear me?!" came the call of an injured man who had been impaled by a piece of scaffolding, "I need help!"  
She didn't know what to do. The Doctor and Ellie had gone. And she didn't know where to start without them.

The Doctor and Ellie had fallen onto the top of one of the few buildings that had managed to stay intact but they had another problem to deal with: the TARDIS was gone. It had been destroyed and now they had no way of getting back onto the spacestation and defeating the Time Lords.  
"What do we do now?" Ellie asked him, gazing at the ruined city that had used to be known as London.  
"We end this." he simply replied, finding a staircase down to the bottom of the building and walking down it.  
The Doctor and Ellie emerged onto the deserted street and looked up at the portal for a moment, just before they noticed a Dalek coming towards them. They hid in a small alleyway, as it passed by them, and then re-emerged onto the street, running back to UNIT HQ.

Allison had also made it back to UNIT HQ and breathed a sigh of relief when the Doctor and Ellie entered the building.  
"Doctor! Ellie!" she exclaimed in surprise, hugging the pair of them, "I'm so glad to see you!"  
"Where are all the UNIT people?" the Doctor wondered, scanning the nearby area with his sonic screwdriver, "Because I need to find a method of transport."  
"What do you mean? Why can't you use the TARDIS?"  
The Doctor glared at Allison, suggesting that something was wrong.  
"The TARDIS exploded and died." Ellie explained, "One of the Doctor's people threw a time bomb at the TARDIS and we had no choice but to abandon ship."  
"Let's not get distracted about that." the Doctor snapped, "We need to find some form of interstellar travel."  
"Doctor, may I suggest Dulford airbase?" came the voice of Colonel Victor Kraan, who was standing in the doorway, "I can drive you there."  
"Good idea. Let's not waste time then, Colonel."

Half an hour later, the Doctor, Ellie, Allison and Victor were at Dulford airbase, where one solitary aircraft lay on the runway: it was a green military jet, which the Doctor rushed into and entered, immediately before driving it away and up into the air, heading for the portal.  
"What the hell is he doing?" Victor wondered.  
"Being the Doctor." Ellie simply answered, as the Doctor's plane flew ever closer to the portal.

Flying a plane in space was not entirely a good idea. Thankfully, if you were a Time Lord, you would have some hope of survival if you flew a plane into space. That was why the Doctor had commandeered a military jet and had flown it into his home universe. Because he wanted to land it onboard the Time Lord spacestation, steal a TARDIS and put history back on track, once and for all.  
He fired the missiles that had been loaded onto the jet at the Time Lord spacestation and then drove through the hole that he had made, landing the plane perfectly inside the main control room. Once he had made sure that he'd landed safely, he got out and rushed through one of the doors nearby, locking it behind him, and then tried to find the TARDIS bays.

In the TARDIS bays, the Doctor quickly chose a TARDIS, got inside, dematerialised it and headed to point one of the catastrophe: the Master's TARDIS. He set the co-ordinates for when he had met with the Master onboard the _Vetruvius _during the Dalek wars and landed, stepping outside to see the Master, pleased to see him.  
"Ah, Doctor, good to see you at last." the Master greeted him, stood by his TARDIS: a tall Roman pillar.  
"Have you told the Time Lords about the destruction of Gallifrey yet?" the Doctor asked him, sternly.  
"No. Should I have?"  
"No. And you won't."  
The Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver at the Master's TARDIS, making it dematerialise. He then re-entered his own TARDIS and dematerialised, heading to his next destination: the day of the destruction.

_Gallifrey, a very long time ago..._

The Doctor and Susan hurried through the corridors of the Gallifreyan citadel, frantically trying to get to the TARDIS workshop, where they knew that there would be a TARDIS to steal.  
In his first incarnation, the Doctor was an old man, with rather long white hair and very ancient eyes. He wore a black jacket, a grey waistcoat and a white shirt. Susan, on the other hand, was a much younger woman, with black hair and who wore a grey jumper.  
"Grandfather, are we going to make it?" she asked, nervously sprinting after him.  
"Yes, Susan, we should hopefully make it just in time!" he replied, just as two Daleks emerged in front of them: they were tall, metallic grey machines which had mutants at their heart, operating them. Their eyestalks examined them thoroughly, and they had their gunsticks pointed at them, so they weren't going to escape very easily.  
_**"DO NOT MOVE!"**_ one of the Daleks ordered, advancing towards them.  
"What do you want? We are innocent, only fleeing from this world." the Doctor said, in his most innocent tone of voice.  
_**"YOU ARE TIME LORDS! YOU ARE OUR ENEMY! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"**_  
And then something extraordinary happened: a TARDIS materialised just in front of Susan and an old, bald man dressed in a red jacket, beige waistcoat, necktie, trousers and white shirt stepped out.  
"Get in." he simply instructed the Doctor and Susan, shortly before he also entered his ship and dematerialised it.

Inside his TARDIS, the Doctor placed his fingers on his past self's temples and gave his younger self his own memories, causing his younger self to collapse onto the ground.  
"Grandfather?" Susan asked the Doctor, as she watched the unconscious body on the floor.  
"Susan, I'll just drop him off in the TARDIS bays and then we can go to our next stop." the Doctor answered, "And I'll explain everything later."  
The TARDIS materialised in the TARDIS bays and the Doctor dragged his younger self's body out, before he got back inside and dematerialised his TARDIS.

_Earth, 2005._

The TARDIS materialised outside Westminster tube station and the Doctor emerged from his ship, holding an umbrella to shield himself from the rain. He watched as Ellie Finch, _his _Ellie Finch, was gazing around in confusion.  
"Hey!" he called over to her, "Do you want some shelter from the rain?"  
"Sure." she replied, entering the TARDIS and gazing around in amazement and then adding, "I wasn't expecting this."  
"Don't worry. You'll only be here a few moments and then your cab will arrive. But you'll meet someone one day who'll show you all of time and space and so much more. You'll investigate a murder on the Orient Express and see the most beautiful things."  
"Will I?"  
"Yes. But I've given away too much. Could you just come here for a moment?"  
She walked over to him and he placed his fingers on her temples, erasing everything that he had just said from her memory. He then dragged her sleeping body outside, into a taxi and instructed the cab driver to take her to 213 Tresameme Street.

The TARDIS only just managed to get through the portal to the Doctor's new home universe in the few seconds before it was erased from history. He could see out of the scanner that London was back to normal and not a dystopian nightmare. Thank goodness, he thought, as he materialised his ship outside UNIT HQ.  
"Grandfather, what's going on?" Susan asked him.  
"Susan, you don't want to know." the Doctor cryptically replied, walking out of the door and greeting Ellie and Allison, who were standing outside the tall building. The two of them rushed over and hugged him, happy to see him alive.  
"Who's she?" Ellie asked, noticing that Susan had stepped out of the TARDIS, "And how did you get another TARDIS?"  
"I went home and rewrote history. Things will be back to normal." the Doctor replied, before adding, "And this is Susan, my granddaughter. I saved her from death and rewrote my past self's memories to keep the timelines intact."  
The Doctor held out his hand to Ellie.  
"Further travels, Ms Finch?" he asked, "The three of us, travelling the cosmos?"  
"Always, Doctor. Always." she answered, walking back to the TARDIS and entering it. The Doctor waved goodbye to Allison and entered the TARDIS, before realising something.  
"There's something I need to do first." he said, setting the controls for London, 1963.

The TARDIS materialised on Totter's Lane only a few hours after another TARDIS had left there. The Doctor, Ellie and Susan stepped out and waited for a few moments. After two minutes, it happened: the grey cylindrical shape of the Doctor's new ship reformed into a blue police box.  
The three travellers looked at one another and went inside.  
The TARDIS then wheezed away, towards new adventures.

**THE ALTERNATE 4TH DOCTOR, ELLIE FINCH AND SUSAN WILL RETURN**


End file.
